Boom
by Blues32
Summary: Due to getting at least one review per story, I'm back again. The peace in Jump CIty is interrupted by a villain with highly destructive habits. Can the Titans stop him before the city is rubble? Minor pairings. Rated T for language and stuff.
1. Disclaimer

DISCLAIMER.

I do not own Teen Titans. If I did, there would be a season six. Teen Titans belong to DC Comics. This is the introduction to one of the villains I made up, an egotistical womanizer with power over sound. I'm not coping off of anyone I know of, but if he sounds familiar, let me know. One thing I do want to mention, I made him up before seeing "The Lost Episode" on-line. I hadn't heard of Punk Rocket before, who is kind of similar…sort of. Please to read and review.


	2. Chapter 1

**32 Productions Presents…**

A Teen Titan Fan Fiction The Teen Titans in… 

"**Boom"**

**Chapter One**

**Cliffs Overlooking City**

A teenage boy stood near the edge of the cliff, carrying a backpack. His arms were crossed in front of him and he had a wide grin on his face. He had long brown hair, reaching down to just above his shoulder. He also had a small goatee. He thought it made him look suave and his popularity with the ladies only fueled that belief. He wore a black button down shirt, short sleeved and he never bothered to tuck it in. His brown cargo pants were filled with…cargo. Mostly loose change he couldn't get to stay in his wallet. He had a metal stud in his tongue, not that it was currently visible. He wanted an earring but couldn't remember which ear meant what. Why take a chance? Chicks dug it…poor deluded fellow. He had on sneakers, worn from his constant traveling. He looked innocent enough, a rather decent fellow from appearance. If anyone could see what was in his backpack, they might question that idea. If anyone heard what he was about to say, they'd know that idea was false.

Boy: (whistle) Nice place. Very scenic. I bet it'll look great when it's nothing but rubble.

He turned and started heading down the path that would lead into Jump City.

Boy: I wonder if I can get that "T" to fall down without breaking the top? Like chopping down a tree…

: CUE THEME :

**Titan Tower: Main Room**

Shade and Cyborg sat on the couch, playing a video game. As usual, Shade had little to no game to speak of. If Cyborg didn't like kicking his butt so much, he'd have been bored. The win music played again and Shade groaned, hanging his head. Cyborg smirked.

Cyborg: Booyah! That's win number nine! Can I get a ten?

Shade glared at him.

Shade: …I had something in my eye.

Cyborg rolled his eye.

Cyborg: Sure you did. Just like the glare was bothering you last time. And the couch was too lumpy before that.

Shade: …it is a lumpy couch.

Cyborg: The couch don't enter into it, man. I kicked your ass, that's that.

Shade: …one more time.

Cyborg was only too happy to comply. That's when the main door slid open and Beast Boy came in, carrying a package.

Beast Boy: Dudes! Check it out! It finally came!

Shade: Yeah, that's great, Snot Boy.

Beast Boy ignored him. There was no way he was going to let Shade ruin his good mood now. Cyborg was more friendly then the grumpy alien boy.

Cyborg: What'cha got there, BB?

Beast Boy put the package down and tore it open.

Beast Boy: I order this from a comic last week!

Cyborg: …comics still have that sort of stuff in it?

Beast Boy: Uh…yeah. What comics do you read?

Before Cyborg could answer, he pulled out the contents. Shade turned his head to read the label.

Shade: "Junior Magician Kit". Congratulations, Greenie. You've reached a new level of desperation.

Beast Boy: What's that supposed to mean?

Shade ignored him, turning back to the game.

Shade: Hey, no fair! I was reading the package!

Cyborg: You didn't pause, Shade.

Beast Boy decided that Shade was just jealous. Just wait. He'd be pulling cards out of his hat and rabbits out of his sleeves in no time…wait…that was backwards. Well, whatever it was. It didn't matter. Inside the box was a hat, a wand, a cape, a pack of cards, a couple of small yellow balls, some plastic cups, a manual, and other such materials. The win music played again and Shade tossed the controller down, sick of playing.

Cyborg: Hey, hey, hey! Don't do that unless you want to buy a new one!

Shade grumbled something under his breath and peered into the box. Cyborg glanced at it as well.

Cyborg: You realize nobody is going to want to see this crap, don't you?

Beast Boy: Why not?

Cyborg: Mumbo Jumbo.

Beast Boy dropped the wand. That hadn't occurred to him. Why would his friends want to see him do magic tricks when one of the most annoying of their enemies did ones three times as good? Well, that and he was annoying.

Shade: And you know how Raven doesn't like magicians.

That was true. Raven had a dislike for magicians. Not the real ones who actually did magic. She respected them and liked to consider herself as such. No, it was the idiotic ones that did "tricks" that bothered her. The "pull a rabbit out of the hat" and "is this your card types" were mockeries of real magicians. Beast Boy groaned and shoved the stuff back in the box.

Beast Boy: Aw, man! I spent sixty bucks on this thing!

Now he was upset. He needed a way to make himself feel better. He sat on the couch and picked up the controller. There was one thing that always made him feel better. Successfully beating Shade in an argument, and he had just the topic.

Beast Boy: Hey, speaking of Raven, you tell her yet, Shade?

Shade stiffened.

Shade: Tell her what?

Cyborg and Beast Boy snickered as they started their game.

Cyborg: Don't deny it, man. You got it bad for her.

Shade stood up, looking ready to punch the green boy out. He calmed down. If he looked upset, it proved they were right. Best to play it cool. He folded his arms and put on an indifferent expression.

Shade: You don't know what you're talking about.

Beast Boy: Dude, it's understandable. Always wearing that leotard? Showing off those legs? She's totally hot.

Shade felt his face turn red. He walked away.

Cyborg: That was mean, man.

Beast Boy: (shrugging) It's true.

A shadow travel along the floor and stopped behind the couch. Shade rose out of it, now intent on strangling the life out of the changeling. That's when the cause of the problem came into the room, book in hand. Raven raised an eyebrow at the scene before her.

Raven: …Shade? What are you doing?

Shade sighed as Beast Boy and Cyborg turned toward her.

Shade: I WAS going to kill this annoying twit, but that idea's ruined.

Beast Boy: (confused) What did I do?

Beast Boy scratched his head. All he did was say Raven looked hot. It's not like he said he was going to ask her out tomorrow or something. …he wondered how that would go. Eh, she'd probably just say she couldn't because of her powers. That was a damn good excuse. Raven walked over to the couch and made a motion with her hand. Beast Boy and Cyborg obligated the unspoken request and scooted over, letting her sit down.

Raven: Please keep the gloating and trash talk to a dull roar, okay? I'd like to be able to read this book without throwing it at anyone.

Shade was now nervous. Now that Beast Boy brought it up, he couldn't stop looking at her legs. Thank GOD he wore sunglasses! He had to do something…say something…THINK!

Shade: Uh…er…so…Raven, have fun meditating?

Raven lowered the book slightly and turned her head in his direction.

Raven: Of course. Nothing is as riveting as sitting in the same spot for over an hour with my eyes closed. I don't do it for fun, Shade. I do it because I have to.

Raven rolled her eyes and went back to reading. Shade was a nice enough guy, but there were times the dumbest things came out of his mouth. That and he was staring at her legs. If she wasn't used to boys doing that by now… Shade felt embarrassed and disappeared.

Beast Boy: Wonder what his problem was?

Cyborg: Yeah, he usually starts trading sarcastic comments with Raven after a line like that.

Raven: (turning the page) Had some good ones lined up too.

**Music Store**

The cashier watched the boy with the backpack with amazement. The stack of CDs he was buying just kept growing. How could he afford all that? A better question, why would he need that many in one purchase? Oh well. At least she could add this to her list of sales. Not many people bought stuff on her shift for some reason. Finally the boy brought the huge stack up to the counter and placed them down.

Cashier: Whoa. Why so many?

Boy: Oh just a little celebration.

He was tempted to add that it would "bring down the house" but that just felt cliché. As she rang up all the CD's he briefly considered making a move on her. He decided against it. As good as he was, he'd probably wouldn't get anywhere before he had to blow town. Using the rather large amount of money he managed to scrounge up after his…activities, he paid for the purchases. The cashier was slightly confused since all the money was in poor condition, but it was still money all the same. He left the store, whistling. He had two more things to do before he could begin. He needed a good place to start his fun, and he needed a large stereo system. Well, he didn't really NEED a big one, but he'd prefer it.

Boy: (muttering) Wonder where the nearest Best Buy is…and what should I start with? Something loud. Linkin Park? Alice in Chains? Hmm…

Choices.

**Titan Tower: Outside Training Room**

Starfire had been thinking about this long and hard. While her observations (watching TV and movies) suggested that the male asked the female out on the "date" (which she could swear was a fruit), she decided that she had no choice. She had been on Earth for some time and Robin had yet to ask her out. Starfire regarded herself as a patient girl, but sometimes matters must be taken into one's own hands in order to get the ball rolling. She could hear the sounds of Robin beating on the wooden dummies (poor dummies) in the next room. She looked herself over the best she could without a mirror, testing her breath, flattening out her skirt, and moving her hair out of her face.

Starfire: (whispering in Tamaranian) Okay, Koridan'r. It's show time. Lay on the charm and don't take "no" for an answer.

She opened the door and let out a cry of surprise as a wooden head flew in her direction. She caught it in the air. She floated in to where Robin was wiping his sweat off with a towel. She handed him the head, which he took with a confused expression.

Starfire: I believe you misplaced this.

Robin: Uh…thanks Star.

Not the start she had in mind. This was no way to get…(somebody shoot me before I say it) ahead in life. If she was to get any…(why can't I stop?) headway with this plan, she needed to come up with better jokes. …yes, that was a joke. She just suggested that he lost a wooden head. That was funny…kind of. Better laugh now, there aren't any better ones…(KILL ME!) heading your way.

Starfire: Robin, I was wondering if we might go to the large cinematic theater together tonight.

Robin thought about it for a second.

Robin: Sounds good to me.

Starfire could scarcely contain her joy. That was easier then she had every hoped it to be.

Robin: I just need to shower first…kind of sweaty here. Then we'll ask the others what they want to see.

Starfire stood there with a finger raised in the air to protest as he walked off toward the nearest shower, her jaw hanging open. That was not what she had in mind. She was suddenly very tempted to rip her hair out of her head.

Starfire: (Tamaranian) Some detective…

Robin: What was that?

Starfire: Oh, just thinking aloud.

**Shade's Room**

Shade threw a chair across the room. He had long since been forced to get metal furniture because he kept smashing the wooden ones. It wasn't his fault. There were times he just got so frustrated and angry he had to destroy SOMETHING. Now was one of those times.

Shade: What the hell was I thinking! Did you have fun meditating! What is wrong with me! That's got to be the single DUMBEST thing I could have said!

Shade pounded on the desk in his room he used to draw on. He was a rather talented artist, if he did say so himself. His friends complimented his work often. Starfire even asked to keep a few of them. He stopped when he realized how badly his hand hurt at that point. He gripped the edge of the desk, breathing deeply. His anger fading, he sank into depression instead.

Shade: …why do I even fool myself?

He stared at his hands, more specifically the claws that were his fingernails.

Shade: What would she see in an animal like me?

He looked around his room, at the destruction he caused just because he had said something embarrassing.

Shade: …a destructive, mindless brute, that's what she'd see. I'm not fit for her. And even if I was, what would it matter? I could be the best looking, most suave guy in existence and it would make no difference. She can't feel…she mustn't feel.

Shade collapsed onto his bed.

Shade: Way to go, idiot. You fall for the one girl nobody can touch…and you're talking to yourself again.

Shade put his hand over his chest and dug his nails into his skin, making himself bleed.

Shade: Sometimes I just want to tear my heart out…it's obviously defective anyway. Who'd miss me? Beast Boy hates me…Raven couldn't care less…

Shade's suicidal thoughts were interrupted by a knock on his door.

Shade: What?

Robin: We're going to the movies, you want to come?

Shade: I'm in the middle of one of my episodes, thanks.

Robin knew what that meant and left him alone. Still it was nice of him to ask. He was starting to feel better now. His depression lifted somewhat. At least he was no longer interested in ripping out a vital organ.

**Main Room**

Cyborg and Beast Boy had quit the game in favor of television. Raven gave a quick glance at the screen in the very small chance that something that would interest her was on it. That hope was smashed as she watched a monster truck land on a pile of cars.

Raven: (turning the page) Ooo. The same stuff we see whenever we fight a criminal. Thrilling.

Beast Boy: This is different.

Cyborg: Yeah, we can't appreciate it in the middle of combat.

Raven refused to get into an argument over a monster truck rally so she kept quiet. Robin and Starfire entered.

Robin: Hey guys, who wants to see a movie?

They all turned to look and saw the dejected look on Starfire's face. Raven was the first to pick up as to what it meant, being able to read emotions and all.

Raven: …there's nothing out I want to see.

Cyborg: I've seen them all already.

Beast Boy: I'll go…

Raven elbowed him. Realization struck the green boy.

Beast Boy: …some other time. Yeah. I'm watching this show. Sorry, dude.

Robin looked disappointed. Starfire quickly moved in.

Starfire: Do not fret, Robin. We can enjoy the movie ourselves, can we not?

Robin: …I guess so.

Robin headed toward the garage. Starfire watched him leave before turning back to her friends, wrapping her arms around their necks.

Starfire: I thank you! Truly, I worry that Robin simply not interested in me.

Beast Boy: Pfft. Wouldn't worry about that.

Raven: Get going before he thinks you ditched him.

Starfire took off, not wanting that to happen at all.

Cyborg: That boy worries me sometimes.

Raven: As long as it keeps Starfire from asking me questions I don't want to answer, they have my blessing.

Raven shuddered as she recalled the "condom discussion". She burned the charts after they were finished. Never again could Raven look at a balloon the way she used to. Shade came in, his hands in his pockets. He walked over and tapped Raven on top of her head. Raven gave him a look that suggested if he ever did it again she'd bite the offending finger off.

Shade: Can I talk to you for a minute…in the hall?

Raven: (turning the page) The bottle only opens if you press down when you turn it.

Shade: You're never going to let me live that down, are you?

Shade once had trouble opening a bottle of pain reliever. He pulled at it, twisted it, banging it on things, and even chewed on the lid, but it wouldn't come open. After watching the whole thing (and no doubt finding it to be incredibly amusing) Raven walked over and opened it for him.

Raven: I wish I had a camera for that.

Shade: I'm serious, Raven. Please.

Raven sighed and put her bookmark into place. She shut the book and stood up. Shade followed her as she went into the hall. She turned and folded her arms.

Raven: Now what was so important that you dragged me away from a perfectly good book?

Shade: …teach me how to meditate.

Raven's arms dropped and she blinked.

Raven: I'm sorry?

Shade: I…I need you to teach me how to meditate. You know I have certain…issues. Mostly with anger. I need you to teach me how to meditate and put those feelings at rest BEFORE they boil over.

Raven stared at him for a moment. She couldn't see his eyes, but his voice was pleading enough. He was serious about this. Dead serious. Raven nodded.

Raven: Meet me in the training room in about an hour or so. There are certain…things I have to take care of first.

Shade: Uh…okay.

Back in the main room, Beast Boy and Cyborg leaned near the door.

Beast Boy: (whispering) What are they saying, dude?

Cyborg frowned, straining his auditory sensors. He could now hear a pin drop.

Beast Boy: WELL!

He didn't really scream it, that's just how it sounded to Cyborg. He clutched his head in pain. Note to self: Never enhance your hearing near Beast Boy.

Cyborg: I dunno. All I caught was something about meeting in the training room in about an hour.

Beast Boy: Dude! You don't think…

They both looked at each other for a moment.

Both: Nah.

**END CHAPTER ONE**


	3. Chapter 2

**32 Productions Presents…**

A Teen Titan Fan Fiction The Teen Titans in… 

"**Boom"**

**Chapter Two**

**Movie Theater: One Movie Later**

Robin and Starfire exited the theater, chatting about the movie as people usually do. Starfire was basically letting loose a barrage of questions and Robin was answering them the best he could.

Starfire: And when the bizarre alien, who I once again insist is a real species, attempted to burrow through the man's cranium, why did it not just use the ear?

Robin: Because going through the skull is a messier act and therefore a crowd pleaser.

Starfire's face crinkled in disgust.

Starfire: I would not be pleased to see such an event.

Robin: Yeah, but it's just a special effect, you have to remember that.

Starfire: …ah…that makes more sense, thank you.

Before Starfire could ask another question, she bumped into someone. There was a "thud" as something in a box fell to the ground.

Boy: Aw, man…

Starfire's eyes widened and she immediately picked up the dropped package.

Starfire: I apologize, sir. I was so clumsy and…

She stopped when she saw the boy. She had to admit he was kind of…what was the word…cute. He smiled at her, making her face warm. Robin was feeling a bit hot himself, just not in the same sense. She handed the box to him wordlessly.

Boy: It's not a problem.

He shook the box.

Boy: See? Nothing broken. …hey, you're Starfire, aren't you?

Starfire: Uh…yes, that I am.

Boy: I always hoped I bump into a Titan when I came here. I just didn't think it would be so hard.

Starfire giggled. It wasn't particularly funny, just the way he said it. Robin was suddenly hit with an urge to break his nose. He put the box down and extended his hand. Having seen it before, she knew she was supposed to shake his hand and did so. To his credit, he didn't complain about how much it HURT!

Boy: My name's Michael Trevor. Nice to meet you.

Starfire: And it has been most nice to meet you as well!

Okay, that's enough. Robin cut in before he could say another word.

Robin: Yeah, nice to meet you. Star, we should get going.

Starfire turned to look at him, missing the dirty expression on Michael's face. That only made Robin want to hurt him even more, and he STILL wasn't sure why.

Starfire: But why? Surely we have time for making the chit-chat.

Robin: Never know when the alarm will go off. We have to be ready to go.

Starfire saw the logic in that…but…

Starfire: If we are already out here, then would we not be closer to the crime then we would be in the tower?

Michael: He's right, you know. You never know what kind of sickos are out there. You'd better go. Who knows, we might see each other later. We could go for a coffee or something.

Starfire: That would be most wonderful! …wait…what is c…?

Robin: …but it's highly unlikely we'll ever meet again. Bye.

Robin grabbed Starfire's hand, making her blush, and pulled her toward the R-cycle. Michael picked up the box as they sped off.

Michael: Maybe not as unlikely as you think, Boy Wonder.

He continued toward the Goth Corp. Building. It was the tallest in the city, after all. That suited his needs perfectly.

**Titan Tower: Training Room**

Shade came in and found the room completely changed. Raven had been very busy setting up scented candles and other relaxing items. All the equipment had been pushed aside.

Raven: Just in time. Sit down wherever you want.

Shade did as he was told. Raven lit the last candle and sat down across from him. She pointed to his sunglasses.

Raven: First, take those off. I dimmed the lights for a reason.

Shade: Wait…why?

Raven: Do you want to do this or not?

Actually Raven was rather curious to see what color eyes he had. There were other reasons, spiritual ones she didn't think he would understand, but the curiosity was there. Shade more then wanted her help, he needed it. He had the marks on his chest to prove it. He didn't like it, but he took his sunglasses off. His eyes were a dull gray color and his pupils were a darker gray rather then black. Well, if Raven had been expecting to be bedazzled by his eyes, she would have been sorely disappointed. She folded her legs into the meditative position.

Raven: Get into position.

Shade: Like this?

Raven: Not so tight. Relax.

Shade nodded and did as she was told. Meanwhile outside the door, Beast Boy and Cyborg were looking at each other with shocked faces. It seems they were misconstruing the dialog.

Beast Boy: (whisper) No way! They're actually doing it?

Cyborg: Shh!

Back inside Raven continued her lesson.

Raven: Alright. Nice and slow.

Raven took a deep breath through her nose and exhaled through her mouth. Shade did the same. Raven nodded.

Raven: Keep doing that. Now…

Raven paused. She gritted her teeth and turned toward the door.

Raven: (whisper) Hold on a second.

She got up and approached the door quietly. Suddenly she opened it and the pair of eavesdroppers tumbled into the room.

Raven: …having fun?

Beast Boy and Cyborg took note that both of them were clearly dressed and that Shade was sitting meditating style.

Cyborg: …ooooh. You're teaching him to meditate.

Raven raised an eyebrow and leaned down to where they were on the floor. When she spoke, her voice dripped with venom.

Raven: And what…pray you tell…did you think we were doing?

Beast Boy: Uh…hey, would you look at that? We've got something important to be doing somewhere else.

The pair got up and ran for it. Raven shut the door and sat back down.

Raven: Sorry about that. I had to get rid of a couple of rats.

Shade: It's okay.

Raven: Where was I?  
Shade: You just showed me the breathing thing.

Raven: Ah. Okay…now…

Shade: …you didn't show all this to Starfire.

Raven was tempted to simply threaten to stop, but decided that he really needed this lesson.

Raven: Starfire joined me because she wanted to. You're doing this because you think you might have to. While I doubt this is your only option, I'm willing to help you.

Shade: …thanks.

Raven: Don't mention it. To be honest, the thought that I'm not the only one who has to do this is comforting.

Shade: Misery loves company.

Raven shrugged.

Raven: That's one way to look at it. Now…close your eyes and picture yourself floating in a vast sea of nothingness…

**Main Room**

Beast Boy and Cyborg were back to playing video games when Robin and Starfire returned. Starfire went off to use the restroom. They noticed that Robin was not looking too happy.

Cyborg: That bad a flick, huh?

Robin: What? No, it wasn't that. There was this guy there.

Beast Boy: Wouldn't stop talking?

Cyborg: Kept throwing popcorn?

Robin: Would you let me just finish!

Beast Boy and Cyborg looked surprised at his outburst. He took a deep breath and let it out, running his fingers through his heavily gelled hair.

Robin: Starfire bumped into him outside the theater. He was carrying this box and he dropped it. Starfire, being Starfire, helped him pick it up and he starts hitting on her!

Beast Boy: What he say? Bad pick up lines?

Robin: No, he thanked her and said he recognized her.

Cyborg shrugged.

Cyborg: Sounds like normal chatter to me, man.

Robin: Yeah, but it was HOW he said it. The guy was a total asshole, I swear.

Beast Boy: Or maybe you're just jealous.  
Robin: Or maybe I'm just…wait…what? No way. You're crazy.

Before the argument could continue, the alarm went off. The others arrived as Cyborg started typing at the computer.

Shade: So much for relaxing…

Cyborg: We got a big problem. It's coming from the Goth Corp Building.

Robin: Let's go.

**Goth Corp Rooftop**

Michael stood there, the music blaring behind him. He finally had put on what was in his backpack. It was a rather dopey looking costume, white with purple curved lines. It was just a padded suit, really. Nothing special. The purple lines were supposed to be sound waves. He rubbed his chin as he looked around. He had to be sure…this was an art to him.

Michael: There…third floor…

He clenched his fists and thrust his arm out forward, opening them as he did. The third floor of the building he was looking at was hit with a massive sound wave. It collapsed in on itself, just like he hoped. If he had done it wrong, it would have tumbled over and spilled onto the streets. That would ruin it when the helicopters came with the cameras. He wanted a perfect overhead shot. If he did it right, maybe he could spell a message out with the rest of the buildings. He was leaning toward, "Bite me" but the traditional "Hi, Mom" was calling his name. The elevator bell sounded and he turned around. The Titans had taken the elevator…for some reason. Probably because it's funnier. Too bad it was somewhat…compact.

Starfire: Could someone please remove their elbow from my drednacks?

Beast Boy: I would, but Cyborg's fat ass is in the way.

Cyborg: Yo, my foot is about to be up YOUR ass in a second.

Michael sweatdropped as they finally managed to squeeze out of it. They stood up quickly.

Robin: Alright, it's over…MICHAEL TREVOR!

Starfire: But…you seemed so kind…

Michael: It's a gift. By the way, the name is Sonic. It just sounds better, given the situation, don't you think?

Beast Boy: Wow, he IS an asshole.

Sonic was about to reply when he laid eyes on Raven. He let out a wolf whistle. Raven's left eye twitched. Oh, that better have been directed at Starfire. …no wait, that was bad too.

Sonic: Well, hello there! You must be Raven. I have to say, you're more stunning in person.

Raven: Stop. I'm liable to faint…or vomit.

Sonic sputtered. That wasn't supposed to happen. Raven really did want to be sick. Did he really think she was going to swoon over him? After what he's done? Thank god that building was abandoned, but he had started with cars.

Robin: Give up now and we'll go easy on you.

Sonic: Well, that's one option. Here's another.

Sonic waved his arm and sent a sonic wave at them. They dodged it, Starfire taking to the air and bombarding him with starbolts. To her astonishment, he weaved past every one of them and fired a sonic blast (which is more condensed then a sonic wave) at her, knocking her out of the sky. She landed hard and remained still. Sonic stood over her, his fist shaking as he built up more sound waves.

Sonic: Looks like we won't be getting that coffee, eh babe?

Robin swung his staff at him, making him jump back. He bumped into Cyborg and spun around in time to be caught in a bear hug.

Cyborg: Not so tough now that you can't use your hands, are you?

Sonic struggled to get free, but Cyborg was too strong. His grip was starting to hurt and it took all his willpower not to scream. That thought gave him an idea. He opened his mouth and screamed, using what little air he still had in his lungs. It was enough to generate a noise loud enough that it made Cyborg drop to his knees, holding his head in agony. Sonic blasted him away, sending him into another building.

Raven: _Azarath Mentrion Zinthos_!

Raven tore the various outcroppings on the building (satellite dish and what not) and flung them at him. He sprinted toward her, dodging the debris. Raven stared wide eyed at the costumed boy suddenly in her face. Nobody should be able to do that…nobody but Robin anyway. Before she could react, he butted her with his head. She staggered back, a trickle of blood coming from her forehead, just above her charka stone. She tried to stay awake, but she pitched forward, everything going black.

Sonic: Well what do you know? You DID faint.

He was about to kiss her when suddenly he was clawed from behind. He hissed in pain as four sharp objects cut through his costume and into his flesh.

Shade: Don't you touch her!

Now that Sonic saw him coming, Shade couldn't get him again, though he tried. Sonic just kept dodging.

Sonic: You like her don't you? That's precious. A real beauty and the beast story. Could it be that you're the reason why she's not interested in me?

Sonic's taunting stopped as the shadows under him began to wrap around his legs.

Shade: I've got you!

He slashed at him again, but Sonic caught his arm.

Sonic: That's real cute, pal.

Sonic held out his palm and fired, sending Shade sprawling into the roof door. He fell flat with a groan. Beast Boy attacked in the form of a tiger. Sonic dodged it and stuck two fingers into his mouth, blowing. No sound seemed to come out, but Beast Boy started shifting into random animals. The ones that could hold move their hand/paws enough, held its ears in agony. A blue beam hit Sonic in the back, interrupting him. To Cyborg's great surprise, the beam had no affect at all. He turned toward Cyborg, who was sticking out of the hole he put into the building.

Sonic: I can't believe you did that. What have I been throwing at you guys all this time? Silly putty?

Robin attacked again, kicking him across the face. Sonic staggered back and tried to fire another blast. Robin punched him, throwing his aim off completely and he fired skyward. Sonic kicked at him, but Robin ducked underneath it, driving his palm into Sonic's chin. Sonic swung with a right hook, but Robin flipped over him, kicking off his back. Sonic clenched his teeth in rage. Nobody was as fast as him! Nobody! Still, he couldn't lay a hand on Robin…'cuz Robin has the skillz. Skillz what pay the billz. Despite the billz paying skillz Sonic was stillz standing. In fact, it was like Robin's blows weren't doing anything at all. Suddenly it hit Robin like a ton of bricks.

Sonic: (flashbacky) _I can't believe you did that. What have I been throwing at you guys all this time? Silly putty?_

It made sense! Now that he thought about it, the cuts on his back were gone! Robin flung birdarangs at the stereo system. It exploded, silencing the booming music.

Sonic: …oh crap.

Robin: Not invincible now, are you? Not without any sound waves to absorb.

Sonic backed away. This whole thing was going downhill.

Robin: In fact, I bet you can't even produce sound waves. I bet you needed that music to have something to shoot.

Sonic pointed his palm at the roof.

Sonic: Close, but not quite.

Sonic fired at the roof surface. Robin swore and flung a freeze disc at the ground. It would help it hold for a little while longer. He turned back to Sonic and saw him jump off the roof. There was no time to save him…he had to help his friends. Besides, Sonic wasn't suicidal. He probably had a plan of some sort…he hoped. He managed to wake up Raven and she helped him carry the others to the next building. Down on the streets, Sonic limped away, cursing his stupidity. He had managed to slow his descent down like he planned, but he didn't have enough sonic waves left to do it so he wasn't hurt at all. He was bleeding and he was sure his ankle was broken. The Titans came down after him.

Robin: He's got to be here somewhere!

Shade sniffed the air.

Shade: This way.

Starfire: Are you certain?

Shade: He's bleeding. I know exactly where he is…and that he needs more iron in his diet.

Sonic opened the door to…some building or another and ducked inside. He didn't care WHERE it was as long as it hid him from…

Robin: Going somewhere?

Sonic groaned and held up his hands.

Sonic: Alright I give. Nothing else I can do. I'll just get out later anyway.

They slapped the cuffs on him and started to lead him out. …Robin has handcuffs, right? I think he does…Batman does. I dunno. Anyway, he made eye contact with Raven, much to her disgust.

Sonic: I'll be looking forward to seeing YOU again, babe.

Raven: Oh, be still my pounding heart.

Sonic frowned. That REALLY never happened before…

**Titan Tower: Main Room**

Thought it was getting late, Raven wanted to finish one more chapter of her book before turning in for the night. That's when she felt eyes on her. Turning she noticed Starfire crouching behind the couch, staring at her. This freaked her out more then anything…not that she showed it.

Raven: …what are you doing?

Starfire: …thinking of how to gain your attention without startling you, as it happens so many times when you read the novels of horror.

Raven: …well, you got it. You want something?

Starfire: I have a question.

Raven sighed and closed her book.

Raven: Alright, let's hear it.

Starfire: When I first met Sonic, he was most kind. He could easily be a…what is the term…"good guy" if he wished, having no obvious abnormalities to be judged by. Yet not only was he not the "good guy" but he relished in wanton destruction. Why is this?

Raven sighed again. That was a tough question. Why couldn't it have been about peanuts again? Those were easy.

Raven: Starfire, if people knew the answer to that, many of life's problems would be solved. All I can say is that you can't judge someone by their cover. Sonic is a psychopath, if my brief study of psychological disorders serves me right. He views other people as things to be used and thrown away for his own benefit. He doesn't care what happens to others, so long as he enjoys himself.

Raven held up her hand and the case to a video game floated over to it.

Raven: When the average person wants to blow something up, they tend to reach for one of these. This mindless drivel DOES serve to let you release pent up aggression without consequence, at the cost of brain cells anyway. Sonic, however, views life as a game. Blow up a building. A thousand points. Destroy a car. Five hundred points. You see what I'm saying?

Starfire: …I believe so.

Raven: …what am I saying?

Starfire: …he's a berklen-dorg.

Raven shrugged.

Raven: Sure, why not. All I'm saying is some people don't need a reason to do what they do. There doesn't have to be a troubling past to make somebody a killer. Sometimes they're just born that way.

Raven winced mentally as the words left her mouth. That was a little closer to home then she wanted.

Starfire: I understand. Thank you, Raven.

Raven: Uh huh.

Raven went back to reading and Starfire went off to bed.

**Jail**

Sonic crouched in the corner of his cell. He had a helmet over his head that prevented all forms of sound from reaching his ears. That was okay, though. They mistakenly thought he had to HEAR the sounds to use them. That wasn't true. It made it easier to use them, yes, but he didn't NEED to hear them. In time he would have enough power to blast free…in time.

**THE END**


End file.
